1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance and innovation of technology, more and more varieties of electronic apparatus, are provided, and it is very common that a consumer may have several varieties of electronic apparatus such as mobile phone, tablet PC, notebook computer or desktop computer. However, problems such as same data being repetitively stored in different electronic apparatuses or same type of data being scattered and stored in different electronic apparatuses may add difficulty to data management or waste storage space.
To resolve the above problems, a network attached storage (NAS) apparatus is provided. The network attached storage apparatus is an electronic apparatus which is independent of a computer but allows the computer to access files through Internet connection. Concretely speaking, the network attached storage apparatus can be connected to one or more than one large-capacity disk drive, and allows users to access data stored in the disc drive through Internet connection.
However, such external type network attached storage apparatus must be placed on desktop or ground, and occupies extra space. The network attached storage apparatus is powered by an external power and requires a power plug. Since only a limited quantity of power plugs is available in the indoor, the network attached storage apparatus is not convenient to use. Therefore, how to make users conveniently share files between different electronic apparatuses has become a prominent task for the industries.